


Post Case aftermath

by memewhorre



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: little blurb of spencer and you after a case





	

The case was a hard one and took a toll on every one on the team, especially Spencer. A white male in his late 30’s had been kidnapping girls from a high school and killing and raping them. We were located in a small town in Vermont to assist with the police force and catch the son of a bitch. The unsub's routine with the girls would to keep them for two weeks and then would cut their throats. The BAU got called in because another girl had been kidnapped, it was the fourth kidnapping. Our goal was to obviously save the girls life and bring the unsub into custody. That’s not exactly how the situation panned out.   
When persisting the unsub, there had been a confrontation between the man, the girl he kidnapped, and Reid. What happened was something that was devastating to the doctor and the rest of the team. Spencer was able to shoot the unsub not in time, for the unsub had slit the girl when falling to his well-deserved death. Once finished with reporting to the sheriff’s office, we all headed to the jet, excited to return home. We silently arrived in D.C and parted our separate ways. You arrived at your apartment around 10 p.m. and took a hot shower and proceeded to get dressed in pajamas. Hearing a knock at your door, you turned to look at the clock. It read 11:30 at night. Sighing to yourself, you trudged to the door opening it to see a disheveled looking Spencer Reid. Quickly letting your coworker and friend into your home, you noticed that Reid’s eyes were puffy and red. Knowing that he didn’t want to talk about the case, you hugged him tightly. Lightly taking his hand, you lead him to your bedroom. Seeing that he was already in his sleeping attire, you pulled him into bed next to you. Slowing stroking his long hair as he tried into your neck, tears fell down your face and his. Falling asleep with him in his arms, you both were as content as you could be regarding the situation at hand.


End file.
